finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon (Dimensions II)/Free-to-play
Eidolons were creatures that players could call forth in the free-to-play versions of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Summons influenced the core gameplay of the original version of the game and effect how difficult the game could be. Summons are obtained in the form of items called signets and could be equipped by all party members. Equipping a signet allowed the player to equip abilities, increase stats by upgrading summon signets, and summon the creature in battle. Gameplay Signets Obtaining Upon joining the game, the player is rewarded with an Ifrit signet that is ranked 6 stars with an ability of barrage, which hits random enemies 4 times and costs 34 MP to use. Players also have the opportunity to obtain high-level summons by exchanging in-game currency known as Space-Time Stones that can be obtained through completing main scenario quests, event rewards, Raid events, Missions and lastly through cash purchasing and Login rewards. and through By default players are allowed to use two types of draws with their in-game currency, a single signet draw which costs 300 stones and an option that allows for them to draw for ten different signets at the cost of 3,000 stones. In addition, players are allowed single free draws through the use of in-game vouchers received in events and login bonuses. When using the in-game cash shop, the targeted crystal will shine a certain color to differentiate the rank of the signet they are about to draw. * When the cash shop shines a teal light, the targeted signet the player is about to draw will be either a S or S+ rank. * When the cash shop shines a gold light, the targeted signet the player is about to draw will be either a SS or SS+ rank. * When the cash shop shines a rainbow-whitish light, the targeted signet the player is about to draw will be a SSS rank. Signets can be obtained from completing certain parts of the storyline, round rewards, or through the Babil Tower points exchange. In addition, certain end game quests, Raid events and limited time events reward players with rare summons. Space-time stones There are two types of Space-time stones, namely "有償" ("paid") and "無償" ("free"). "有償" Space-time stones can only be obtained through cash payment. Both can be used in the cash shop for signet obtaining, but "有償" reaps better rewards than "無償". Equipping To use a signet it must be equipped to party members via the equip menu. Each character can only equip four signets, however, a character cannot equip a stone if it goes above their current summon equip points. That problem, can be negated by leveling up and gaining equip points. When a character is equipped with a signet, they will have access to an ability that the signet that allows the player to use and the ability to use the summon's special attack via the consumption gauge. All characters have an ability to decrease MP costs of different elemental signets when placed in upper most slot. In addition, certain summons grant the wielder certain passive abilities that either raise the user's attributes, provide beneficial status effects or resistance to certain elements and status ailments or effects. Enhancement Summons do not level up through battle experience like the player party does; instead, they can only be leveled through infusing certain items into the summons. While any item can be infused to summons to gain experience, tail items are the materials that give summons a good amount of experience points. There are four types of tails, Elemental, Small, Big and Pink. Elemental Tails give a large amount only if they are used on the summon of the same element of the tail; should they be used on a summon of a different element, the amount of experience will not be multiplied. Small Tails give a small amount of experience to summons. Big and Pink Tails give an enormous amount of experience; In addition, the Small and Pink Tails give additional experience to non-elemental signets. These tails can be obtained randomly through chests after completing a battle, completing main scenario quests, events, or through the Babil Tower reward shop. Once the player has a signet at max level, they will be able to upgrade the stone's rank by one. This process can only be done through the use of rank jewels and elemental gemstones that can be obtained through various means. Summons obtained through events and raids can only be ranked up through collecting certain event items or by infusing them with a duplicate of the summon. Once the summon's rank is increased it will be reverted back to level 1 and players have to begin the leveling process all over again; however, the overall stats of the summon will be increased when the max level of the signet is reached. Depending on the type of signet, they cap at different ranks. Upon reaching rank seven, certain signets are able to boost further to rank eight. However, they require three master crystals as a core ingredient. Players can obtain master crystals by collecting five crystal shards from raids and normal events. Master crystals can be exchanged through the Legends Caravan as well. God signets In one of the updates, a new type of signet known as God signe were introduced. They are similar to normal signets, the only difference being that players are able to upgrade the ability level the signet possess. When the player first receives any God signets, their initial ability level is level 1. Players can enhance their ability levels to a maximum of level 10, where each level will modify the power, MP cost, the effectiveness of the skill and many others depending on the type of the received signet. When ranking up God signets, they require god stones to rank up. God stones can only be found in daily events. Enhancement (God) In order to enhance the ability level of God signets, individual signets are needed for enhancement. Within the enhancement menu, the game allows up to eight signets, where the total exp will be accumulated when enhancing. At the same time, Gysahl Greens cannot be selected for enhancement and the experience value of the signets supplied will drop as the ability level goes higher. When God signets are successfully enhanced, the ability destructiveness will go up by 4% - 8% and the corresponding MP cost will decrease by 1-4. By the time the signet reaches the highest ability level, the attack power will be boosted by 40% - 75% as compared to when it was first obtained. Signets with the same or higher rank will earn a 100% enhancement rate. Signets with the same elemental will earn an x1.5 enhancement rate. When using God signets that are already been enhanced, the success rate will greatly rise. The lower the rank the supplied signet is, the lower the success rate will be. Costumes Costumes are obtained through different methods, whether via cash shops, Raid events or normal events. Some costumes give stat boosts to the wearer. Some costumes can only be obtained once per account, while others can be obtained up to seven times as long as the player has enough Space-time stones to spend in the cash shop. Costumes are either male-only or female-only. List of vouchers Limit Break There are additional stats beside each signet that is currently equipped. These stats may be increased beyond the stone's limit by using special potions. However, the original stats can only be boosted to a maximum of ~120% of their max stats and cannot be boosted further. When using Limit Break Ω, the individual stats will immediately rise to the maximum of each signet. Ranks The higher the rank (C-SSS), the higher the potential stats will be. * In cash shops, the probability of obtaining the newest signets are boosted significantly. * In specific events like the new year event, the chances to obtain SS+ or SSS signets are also boosted significantly. Slot Limit * The slot limit refers to how high the signet quality is. The higher it is, the higher the overall stats. ** This "slot limit" will slowly increase as the player gains levels. List of summons Fire-elemental summons Water-elemental summons Wind-elemental summons Earth-elemental summons Light-elemental summons Dark-elemental summons Non-elemental summons Gallery FFLII SS.png|A SSS rank signet being obtained through summon draw. FFLTnS_GodRanking.png|God signets requiring god stones to rank up. FFLTnS_GodExpSystem.png|Enhance system of the god signets. Etymology Category:Summon magic Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy Dimensions II